


No Nerd Talk

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Hawk Twins [23]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	No Nerd Talk

“What matters is that they’re happier.” She hugged him. “And they’ll get through this. They’re your kids. Stubborn, and tough.”

“I’m not that tough.” He said sadly, leaning into her.

Nat rolled her eyes. “You risk your life all the time. That’s tough.”

“You’re tougher.” He kissed her cheek. “So much tougher.”

She smiled against him, squeezing his middle again. “I’m only human.” She reminded him gently.

“The best human.” He said, despite it being cheesy. “And my human.” He blushed.

“Sap.” She chuckled, kissing his chin. “But I kinda like it.”

He grinned and pulled her closer. “Good.”

You paused when you walked in, half asleep. “Dude. Put a sock on the door. Or get a room.” You yawned.

“It’s your dad’s fault. Still acts like a teenager.” Nat got off of him with a serious but playful look on her face.

“I’m just gonna get some water and pretend I didn’t hear that.” You shuddered.

Nat laughed as Clint blushed a little as she exited the room. “How’s Parker?” He asked.

“Not up yet.” You gave him a shrug. “Hoping when he does get up, he’s not in a lot of pain.” You noted.

Clint nodded. “Me, too. Did you get any rest?”

You shrugged. “Kinda, but if he moved a tiny bit I woke up, worried about him.”

“Understandable.” He looked down.

“I might nap later, though. Vin agreed to watch movies with us, so sometime between them.”

“Let Bruce know when Parker wakes. He’ll have to dress some wounds and stuff.” He explained.

You nodded. “I will.” You assured him, grabbing your water. “Should I bring Parker something to eat for when he gets up?”

“He probably won’t be hungry but maybe something small.”

Looking through the cupboards, grabbing the first thing you saw you thought he’d like. 

Clint watched you, seeing how fast you had grown for just one thing. Parker. He decided to talk to Parker when you showered. Mainly about scaling back on the crime fighting. Which he probably would agree to for the moment, but he needed to make sure the kid knew he was serious. If you were this worried now, what would happen if he was worse off? Would the worry grow in coming years?

You waved in front of his face. “You okay?”

He chuckled lightly. “Just thinking over everything I need to do today.”

You nodded. “Oh, okay.” You gripped the bowl of food. “I can try and make you something if you’re hungry?”

That took Clint by surprise, making his eyebrows shoot up. “Uh, nah. I know you wanna get back to Parker. I’m sure Tony will wind up ordering something.”

“Okay.” You whispered before heading back to your boyfriend. He hadn’t moved much and you let out a soft sigh.

Parker breathed slowly, body twitching every so often. After a moment, he reached out to the bed, calming down with he found your arm. “I’m here.” You told him. You kissed his head as he moved toward you, instantly feeling warm as he began to wake up. “How’re you feeling?” You asked gently.

He gave a weak chuckle. “Awful. Water?”

Nodding, you opened your bottle of water and helped him sip it. “I brought you a snack. Want to munch on that while I get Bruce?”

“Don’t leave.” He mumbled.

“Dad asked me to tell Bruce when you woke up.” You told him. “And I can’t text him.”

He only gripped onto you tighter in response.

Kissing his cheek, you settled in next to him. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Parker moved his head so it was resting against your shoulder. His forehead was warm and flaky, but you didn’t want to leave him. “Thank you.” He sighed.

“Of course.” You kissed his cheek again. “I gotta get you something soon, though.” The longer he was awake without anything, the more pain he would be in.

He shook his head just slightly, but then hissed. “Check my bandages?” He mumbled.

Your eyes went wide. “Um.” You were nervous. “You trust me with that?”

He nodded. “Just see if they’re bleeding or anything.” He winced. “Or go get someone if you’re uncomfortable.” That was the last thing he wanted.

Biting your lip, you sat up and shook your head. “No, I’ll look.” You told him. You watched as he laid on his back. Carefully, you peeling back the first bandage at the base of his torso. “Let me know if I hurt you.”

Parker nodded, watching you lovingly. He hissed once the first bandage was off, the air feeling nice but uncomfortable at the same time. You chewed your lip nervously, concentrating on your work. The bandage seemed to be clear of infection, but you weren’t positive. “Thank you.” He smiled softly at you.

You nodded before placing it back and going to the next one. “I think this one is still bleeding.” You told him. “But it’s not horrible.”

He nodded. “I’ll have to get them cleaned out.” He sighed.

“I’ll get Bruce and come right back, okay?” You noticed he pouted slightly, so you pecked his lips and rushed out. “Dad, where’s Bruce?” You asked Clint when you spotted him in the living room.

“Basement.” He glanced up. “Parker awake?”

You nodded. “He had me check his bandages. One wound is still kinda bleeding.”

He nodded. “You didn’t get grossed out?”

“Why would I?” You asked. “He asked me to, and it needed to be done.”

He shrugged. “Some aren’t good with blood.”

You nodded. “I have a twin brother.” You half joked. “I’m used to it. But, can you get Bruce? I told Parker I’d be right back.”

He stood as he nodded. “Sure.”

“Thanks.” You gave him a small smile before heading back to your boyfriend. You frowned as you saw him attempting to sit up and rushed over to support him. “You could have waited for me to get back.” You teased lightly.

He winced. “I’m not bad.”

Kissing his temple, you sighed. “Stubborn Spidey.” Your tone was full of love.

He smiled up at you, glancing at the door as Bruce walked in, Steve following. “We’re here if you wanna go shower.” Bruce smiled.

He blushed. “I guess I’ll have to sooner or later.”

You chuckled lightly. “I’ll go see what Vin is up to.” You told him. You squeezed his hand before smiling at Bruce and Steve while you walked out.

“I wouldn’t get too used to this, Parker. She can’t sleep in here forever.” Bruce teased.

He blushed brighter. “No?”

The men shared a look, amused. “You won’t be this hurt for too long. You’ll start getting better and she’ll be back in her room.”

Parker had to fight to pout. “But we don’t do anything!” His voice went high.

Steve looked like he was trying not to laugh. “Sorry, kid.” He shrugged. “She still gets moved out in a few days.”

He sighed and glanced down. “Yes, sir.”

“You’re young. In thirty years you’ll look back and shake your head at yourself before climbing into bed with your wife.” Bruce said gently. “For now, let’s get you cleaned up.”

Steve smirked as he friend even brighter which he didn’t know was possible. He lifted him with ease and chuckled. Parker groaned, wanting the aches and pains to stop, but didn’t want to stop sleeping next to you. He tried not to move with his bandages but they were itching as Steve walked.

* * *

Finding Vin’s room, you walked in and plopped on him. You grinned as he instantly groaned. “Hi.”

“Shouldn’t you be bothering your other half?” He yawned.

“Hey! You’re literally my other half.” You pouted.

Vin chuckled sleepily. “Your super half, then?”

You pouted more. “I’ll tease you just as hard when you get a girlfriend.”

He shook his head. “What can I do for you, bothersome sister?” He teased.

“Miss you.” You nuzzled to him.

“Because he’s busy?” He asked. His tone was slightly harsh.

You lifted your head. “No, I miss you always.” You furrowed your brows at him. “Are you suddenly mad at me?”

“No.” He said bluntly.

Groaning, you rolled off of him and laid on your back. “What’d I do now?”

Vin sighed. “You come.to hang out when he’s not available. We used to do everything together. Now I’m second best.”

“That’s not true!” You defended. “I’m with both of you a lot, too.” You pointed out. “He’s your friend, so I would think that wouldn’t bother you. And it’s not like we can go do anything right now. People are basically hunting us.”

Vin just shrugged. “It’s just something I have to get used to.”

Sitting up, your heart sank. “Want me to get out?” You asked softly.

He shook his head, playing with his lip ring.

Your eyes were on your hands, the silence killing you.

“Did you still want to watch a movie?” He looked up at you.

Giving him a small smile, you nodded. “Been looking forward to it.”

“Cool.” He nodded, yawning. “I might try and steal in a nap before then.”

You chuckled. “Care if I join you?” You asked. “I didn’t sleep well. Every time he moved I woke up, worried he was in pain.”

He smiled. “Sure.” He made more room.

Lying down, you got comfortable. You were on your stomach, looking towards him. You smiled as he patted your head and you shut your eyes.

Steve came to.find you a bit later when Parker was all set, and chuckled when he found you passed out with Vin. He shut the door quietly and went to tell Clint that everyone was fine. And then to tell Parker he was on his own for the time being. He smirked at the thought, knowing he’d be pouting about it.

* * *

Parker looked up, hopeful, when he heard footsteps, but only saw Steve.

“Sorry, kid. She’s resting with Vin.” The blonde leaned on the door. “Both of them are passed out.”

“Oh…well that’s good.” He nodded, sagging back to his position. “Maybe I’ll read or something.”

Steve smirked. “It’s good to be alone sometimes.” He assured him. “You’ll be seeing her soon.”

Parker nodded and glanced down at his bruised knuckles. “Thank you.”

“Ah, young love.” He sighed before walking out. He did his rounds, checking on everyone before going to do some work with Nat or Bucky.

* * *

Parker wound up doing some reading for school, hoping he would see you soon. He didn’t know when he’d be back in class, or when the school would even reopen, but he welcomed the distraction.

Before he knew it, both you and Vin were carrying in snacks. He immediately brightened and practically threw his readings to the side. “How are you feeling, man?” Vin asked.

“Sore. Itchy.” He chuckled. “Warm.”

“I hope you didn’t read the whole time I was out.” You teased. You laughed as he blushed. “Nerd!” You grinned.

He smiled shyly. “It passed the time.”

Vin laughed. “Well, we’ve brought food, and soda. So no nerd talk now.”

You smiled as you sat in the middle, holding your favorite bag of candy. You leaned gently on Parker, happy to be spending time with both your guys.

Parker was also happy and intertwined your fingers as the movie got set up.

* * *

Clint came in later to ask what sounded good for lunch and sighed. “Careful with his injuries.” He told you quietly as you were half on him.

You moved, looking down. “Sorry.” You.muttered.

Parker, who had been half asleep, sat up a little. “Oh, hi Mr. Barton.” He rubbed his eyes. “What’s up?”

“Just checking in for lunch ideas.” He nodded, eyeing you, then Vin, noting he was focused on the movie. “Vin.” He tried. “Vin!” He laughed when his son’s attention was finally on him.

“O,h hey.” He grinned. “What’s up?”

Clint chuckled again. “Teenagers.” He mumbled. “Ideas for lunch?” He asked.

“Can Nat make her spaghetti thing?” Vin asked.

He grinned. “I think if I say if it’s for you, she’ll agree.” He joked.

Vin looked proud at that and smiled smugly. “Yay.”

You laughed, nudging him. “She’s spoken for.” You teased.

“Yeah.” Clint crossed his arms with a playful look. “And you’d be too young for her.” He smirked.

“Nah.” Vin popped a candy in his mouth.

Rolling his eyes dramatically, he chuckled and walked out, off to find Nat. “My kid has a bigger crush on you than I do.” He joked.

She raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?” She asked, amused.

Clint nodded. “Definitely. He requested your famous spaghetti.”

“I like him.” Nat smiled, pecking his cheek. “Like you more, though.”

“Thankfully.” He chuckled. “I take it you’ll be making the spaghetti, then?” He looked hopeful.

“Of course.” She chuckled, pecking his lips.

Clint smiled. “Can I help?” He asked meekly.

She nodded. “I’d like that.” Nat agreed happily.

He grinned brightly and squeezed her hips before they got started. It felt oddly domestic, and he had to admit that he enjoyed that side of life with her.

“You’re cute when you’re smiling Barton.” She chuckled.

“I’m not cute otherwise?” He feigned hurt. .

She just smirked and focused on the cooking. When he slapped her backside playfully, she looked at him with surprise. “Clint!” She gasped.

He chuckled and nudged her, helping her mix the pasta. “Yes, babe?” He asked innocently.

She tried to hide her smile as she looked down at the food. “You’re such a dork.” Nat shook her head, feeling herself blush.

He smiled widely, glad he could have this moment with her. 


End file.
